A wiper device provided on, for example, a vehicle, rotates pivot shafts by a motor so that wiper arms mounted on the pivot shafts and wiper blades coupled to the wiper arms pivot to wipe a windshield glass.
For example, in a wiper device disclosed in Patent Document 1, pivot shafts are supported by a pair of pivot holders, and coupling shafts coupled to the pair of pivot holders are swaged to both ends of a pipe frame.